Fallen Kingdom: The Other Side
by Kierany9
Summary: Arthur, the noble king who had his kingdom trashed by the forces of darkness. But...we have only seen his story. What if he was getting what he deserved. What if...he created the fear of all Minecraftia due to his selfish actions? Sequel and prequel to Fallen Kingdom.


**I REALLY suggest you go read the prequel before reading this story (Or watched the CaptainSparklez music video of the same title). It is titled 'Fallen Kingdom'.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft (© Mojang)**

* * *

**Fallen Kingdom: The other side.**

* * *

I sat on my throne lazily as the sun rose above horizon. I was bored. I needed a walk. I stretched my arms and yawned, slowly walking across the red carpet towards the massive door of the throne room. As I walked outside, I saw my kingdom. It was beautiful, peaceful, massive... As I walked down the gigantic stairs, I began to think about the other Kings. I needed to keep in touch with them more often... There was Notch, King of the Aether and Lord of all Minecraftia. Aragorn, King of the Far Lands and me, Herobrine, King of the Overworld. I was brother of the Lord, Notch. A new realm had been discovered recently: the Nether. It was the opposite of the Aether, a heaven of Minecraftia with clouds and floating isles. The Nether was more like hell, a lava-filled underground cavern with no way out other than portals. An expedition was being sent to the Nether. I wished to go too, but Notch would not let me, for he was afraid of my safety. And who would watch over my kingdom whilst I had gone. I came up with an idea. I would ask a Noble of the Overworld to take care of my kingdom whilst I was in the Nether.

"Herobrine. Your majesty..." a man said.

"Huh? Oh, I greatly apologize." I said, as I realized I had walked into the centre of town. "I was in a state of deep though. Though I would prefer not to be worshiped. You need not to bow."

I got a further look at the people. There were four, a man, a woman, a baby boy and a young girl. They were all in a bad state, for the clothes they were wearing were tattered and bloodstained and their facial expression showed tiredness.

"Ah...King Herobrine. Our humble town has been assaulted by bandits. Nothing is left of our small village. Me and my family are the only survivors. We would like to request to stay in this kingdom for a short while."

I held a pouch of coins out and gave it to the man.

"You may make yourself at home. Stay at an inn if you wish. I do not require of this money, for I am rich beyond wild dreams."

"Thank you, your majesty." he said, and they bowed down, minus the baby. I bowed, but as a sign of respect, not worship. I then walked towards the post office and entered. I wrote a letter.

"Excuse me Sir. Could you deliver this letter to Arthur the Noble of Castella as fast as possible? I would also like to use the Aether Portal if I may."

"Of course you may." said the postman lazily as he picked up the letter.

I walked through the Aether portal and I felt distorted. The distortion stopped as I walked out of the amber frame. I was inside a cloud palace. I walked down the marble floors and reached the throne room. I heard voices

"Is everyone prepared for the journey?"

A lot of mumbled yeses were heard. I put on my armour which I had kept folded neatly in my backpack. It was made of iron. I pulled out a sword made of Diamond. It was only recently discovered to be mineable, therefore, very few people knew how to make things out of said material. Also, the obsidian required to access the Nether was only mineable with diamond

"I am ready!" I said, walking into the room.

"Brother!" said Notch. "Why have you come? You know there will be no-one to look after your kingdom! Besides, I can't afford to lose a brother like you..."

"I have contacted Arthur the Noble of Castella to come and pitch in as king until I return. The expedition shall only be a week, right?"

"But..."

"No but! I am coming whether you like it or not!"

Several cheers were heard from the crowd.

"Fine." said Notch. "But stay by my side..."

"Will do, brother!"

Notch turned around to give orders

"Place the obsidian! Someone give me the flint and steel! Do we have enough food with us?"

Notch turned to me and we high-fived. After all, we are brothers... A man in iron armour came up and gave Notch the flint and steel. He walked ahead and created a spark. He then raised his head and ignited the portal. The center looked exactly like an Aether portal, and the frame was a 5x4 hollow rectangle of obsidian. Everybody double-checked their equipment and stared at the portal. Nobody dared enter. I rolled my eyes.

"Lerooooooooooooy Jenkins!" I yelled as I charged headfirst into the unknown. The distortion hit me. I heard the faint cheers of the rest of the expedition as they too headed to the portal. They became fainter as I heard cries of angst and pain on the other side. I also heard...pigs? I landed headfirst on the boiling red floor. As I pulled myself up, I saw the same red rock everywhere. I was on the edge of a cliff. I looked down. There was a steep drop into a pool of magma. I then realized! I grabbed some spare cobblestone and made a platform just as everybody else came through the portal.

"What is this?"

* * *

**Seven days later...**

"Woooo!" an adventurer yelled as he flew out of the Nether portal and back into Notch's palace. He landed headfirst onto the marble floor.

"Home at last." said Notch, stepping over the adventurer.

"What an expedition!" I said, walking out of the portal with at least two thirds of the expedition team. A few people had died and my brother decided to make a memorial.

"There will be a meeting in the Aetherian Meeting Hall tomorrow at 9 AM." said Notch as he counted everyone. He then turned to me. "What will you be doing?"

"I shall return to my kingdom where my people shall await me. Until next time, brother."

I returned to the Aether Portal, which took me back to the post office in my kingdom. It was night time. I then felt metal. Handcuffs? What was going on? I saw soldiers and they attached a rope to my cuffs.

"I demand to know what is happening!" I said.

"King Arthur wants you." said the soldier as he pulled the rope.

"King Arthur? I am the king! I am Herobrine!" I yelled.

"Silence!" he replied, prodding me with his sword.

I walked with him and had several more behind me. They all wore the best iron armour and were armed with swords. I walked up the stairs towards my throne room. I frowned. On the throne was Arthur, the noble of Castella.

"Arthur!" I yelled with spite.

"Herobrine...call me your majesty." he replied. "Treat me with respect!"

"I never demanded respect from my people."

"What a modest ex-king!"

"Ex? Just what are you plotting?"

"This!" he exclaimed, showing me a hollow 5x4 obsidian frame. "Light it up!"

A soldier ran with a torch and lit the Nether Portal. The soldier with my rope pulled me into the portal. The distortion felt much worse this time...as if I was going to pass out.

* * *

I woke up. I was in the Nether, in a bay of dark brown sand. The seas of magma extended in one direction whilst the masses of red rock extended in the other. I tried to pull, but my handcuffs were tied to a cobblestone pole. I then saw the same soldier as before. He was dismantling the portal. There were two obsidian blocks left. He mined the last two and gave me a salute, as he jumped into the lava sea, swimming out as far as possible before being burnt to death.

"Why..."

* * *

Arthur stood on a stage as he said his speech

"I am deeply saddened to say this...but our old king Herobrine is dead."

Gasps could be heard from the crowd.

"He had gotten separated from the group during his expedition to the Nether. He wandered towards a portal I had constructed. I was too in the Nether, inspecting its characteristics. We were then attacked by a giant monster. Herobrine saved me...at the price of his own life. In his dying words, he told me to keep his kingdom safe...and I shall keep his promise."

Arthur lowered his head in sadness as the crowd discussed the fact that he was going to be the new king. He turned away and laughed. He was the new king. The riches...the power...all his!

* * *

The past twenty years...they have been hell. My only substance has been rotten, diseased meat. I have been fighting to survive for this. I am lucky to find what I found. It took me over a month to escape from these shackles. One month of nothing to eat, nothing to drink except for the rare tear of a Ghast and nothing to do except dig sand and punch stone. I was then free. I have made friends within this realm. Now...I have found a portal. I have been slowly taking power of Notch the Creator and I have proudly created these new beasts via my anger. They have been sent to the Overworld, to survey and destroy what they find! Sometimes...I wonder if I am sane, talking to myself like this. Soon though, soon this portal shall lead to the Overworld Castle...soon I shall make him suffer a slow and painful death! He is naïve to my existence. But soon...soon he shall perish!

* * *

Arthur had ruled his kingdom in total peace. Apart from a revolution in his early years and a few rouge creatures entering recently, nothing really wrong had happened. A cloaked man walked into his throne room. He had an umbrella, despite being completely sunny.

"He...will...return..." the man said in a voice that sounded like a growl.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur.

"I...am...his...creation..."

"Of Notch?"

"No...Of...He..."

Then, a sword impaled him from behind. He fell to the floor as his hood fell off.

"Greatest apologies, your majesty. A rouge zombie attacked the city." said the attacking soldier. "Is this it?"

The body began to burn as it was exposed to sunlight.

"Yes. Yes it was."

* * *

He had his warning. Three days ago, he received my warning. Now, he shall fall. I have obtained resources from his slave miners...a diamond set of tools, TNT and food. Plenty of food. I have not tasted the delicacy of pork in twenty years. Now...It is time. I grabbed my pickaxe and saw one of his guards. He used to serve me! But he followed the traitor! Look at him! Humming away! I sent my pickaxe into his neck, watching him fall to the ground. I smiled. I pulled a lever and ran inside, placing TNT along the walls. I then thrust my pick into one of them and ran away. The walls blew up. My minions...the zombies, skeletons, creepers and spiders! They shall march into his city and kill all those who followed him so blindly! I shall then extract my perfect revenge! This is the night of demise! After twenty years...my master plan!

* * *

Two weeks...two weeks without finding that blasted king! I walked up the path that I was certain that he had followed. How...how had he survived? The zombies said he had jumped! I then saw a sight. It was king.

"Ar...thur..." I said. My voice...It had gone! I sounded raspy...as if I was an old man.

"Herobrine!" he said, brandishing his sword. I then shot his arm with my bow and he dropped the weapon. I walked up to him and chocked him.

"Why...why did you kill the innocents?" asked Arthur.

"Why did you seal me within Hell? Why did you try to kill me? Why did you take my place?" I asked, trying to scream. All that came out was an angry raspy voice. My rage could snap his neck, but first I needed to know.

Arthur was blank. I loosened my grip so he could breathe. I grunted and fourteen zombies arrived. They each held a block of obsidian. They built the familiar frame and one walked into the sun. Once it was on fire, it dived at the portal, activating it. I gave a zombie my diamond pick, a long obsidian pole and some spider string. I tied one end to Arthur's neck. The other end was tied to the pole. The knot was impossible to undo.

"No...Please no!" he said.

"Yes..." I replied.

"No! Please Herobrine, I beg you! I'll give you your kingdom! Anything but this!" he screamed

The zombie had already walked through the portal, with the rope entering.

"Get your last ten seconds of the sun...for you shall be banished to the Nether for an eternity. And I did not commit the errors you did this time!"

Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs as he was dragged into the portal.

"Justice has been served..."

* * *

**Dark story I know. I would really like your opinion on this, regardless of whether you like it or not.**


End file.
